Neoterra
GAME INFO This is a low level start, low magic world The game is description based for most parts, however dice are used at the GMs discretion. Combat is integrated into normal encounter mechanics, shifting back and forth as necessary, players ARE alerted when a combat encounter begins, however this does not mean a huge shift in play style. The world is open and vast, players are not required to follow a set path and are allowed to make their own choices, for every move the player makes there are always at least 3 potential outcomes. The game starts off with the characters as average people preferably, characters must use their circumstances and choices to shape who they are. The function of magic in this world is different from most. Currently, magic is tied to machinery, and most combat magic is channeled through weapons. The game has no true Classes, however, jobs (such as baker, soldier, mage, mechanic, etc) will affect stats as well as skills, a "self proclamied" job, such as necromancer, will have to be brought to the DM to be sorted out and the stat effects scored and listed. Stat Functions to simplify stat allocation, instead of a long list of individual stats, most functions and checks will simply use 2 or more stats to determine value. Attack (physical)= strength Speed= Dexterity Defense= Str+Wis+Dex Perception= Wis+ Int History= Int Attack (magic)= wis+int the World The world of Neoterra is a large single continent, the planet being divided up somewhat by bodies of water, however most of the planets land is connected. The world is divided into numerous nations and cities, most of them are self governed, and usually the largest connection between them is the universal presence of the paladins. 'Major Factions:' Paladins: a group of Holy knights, dedicated to Ordiir, the god of law, they act as an international police force, maintaining law and order, and protecting the innocent. however some consider them restrictive and oppressive Revolutionists: A group of rebels, their goal is ultimately to bring ultimate freedom to the world. they hail Khaos as the bringer of freedom and light to the world, they are known to firm in their beleifs and are not afraid to act on them, leading to them being branded as terrorists by some. 'Major cities and towns:' The city of Chara: a city to the northwest, a large, wild place, known for wild behavior and loose morals. The city is forged of copper, and laws are few and far between, all manner of criminals and dark secrets can be found here. The city of Iver: a prosperous fishing city that was once a small hamlet, it rests on an island close to the mainland of the west, and must be accessed via bridge, the city is considered the center commerce in the western part of the world. New Vega City: a heavily industrial city cut against a pastoral backdrop, surrounded by small farming towns. Much of it's wealth is based on the invention of machinery and tools. the area around it is filled with small villages and nomadic tribes. Asper: The Base city of the paladins, deep in the southern hemisphere , home to a maximum security prison, as well as their global headquarters The Baltic Empire: A land of unknowns, it is said to be inhabited, but few know anything about it, and many fear the very mention of it Kingsland: a Large kingdom, stretching the center of the world, said to be the height of economic power, it also houses the world's foremost magical research facility, and a mage university, Lorea: a beautiful flowering city filled with life of all kinds, often used as a stop by nomads along their journey, it is considered one of the most hospitable cities in the realm The Kingdom of Faur: A strange place closed off from the world, choosing not to even engage in business with other nations, there is a giant wall keeping out any unwanted guests, it is hidden to the northeast corner of the world many other kingdoms and villages exist, but are too numerous and small to mention Important Items and Terms':' Identification stones: Functional storage for information about a person, contains bank info, as well as licences and ID. appears as a small disk-like ether stone. can be used to transfer funds instead of using cash for payment, most everyone has them, even in small tribes and villages Races Human: Humans, as found in most worlds, they receive a bonus to HP and EP, they tend to be viewed rather plainly, no real significance to their presence in most places, their racial ability is "Willpower" which allows an extra turn of combat after their health reaches zero. Beastman: Beastmen are large humanoid creatures, they range from mostly human with a few animal features,to full on bipedal animals. They range in size from roughly 6 feet to 12 feet. They get a bonus to strength and dexterity . They tend to be viewed as an honorable people, and usually command respect. Their racial ability allows them to communicate with animals once a day Alf: a small humanoid race, they have distinguishing markings on their foreheads and ears, usually in the form of geometric shapes, as well their ears are pointed much like those of an elf, they are small and fair, sometimes being described as looking like porcelain dolls. They receive a bonus to both wisdom and intelligence. They are viewed as being very wise and fair, sometimes called the children of the gods. Their racial ability is called "divine grace" and allows them to boost any magical ability by one level when they are in peril. Racial tensions exist depending on the region, some areas are restricted to only one or two races being allowed to enter, some places bar anyone of the wrong race from coming near. Racial slurs are also used as common insults, in places where racism is common, they wont be thought twice of, however in areas that are considered more "dignified" it will be seen as a crude act and cause a loss of favor with nearby individuals. Common Slurs: Alves: Knife ear, Pixie, Glassie Humans: Blunt, Knuckler Beastmen: Mutt, Trog Magic Magic functions through the use of ether, Ether is a resource that is abundant in the world, it exists in three forms. 1) crystal ether, which is mined from the ground, it is the most commonly used form, used to power most machinery and weapons in the world 2) fluid ether, it is unknown where this form of ether comes from, and only one source of it has ever been located 3) spirit ether, exists in all living beings, is used in conjunction with crystal ether to perform magic based attacks and powers. Magic in combat is most often used to augment weaponry with elemental affinity, and enhance attack power. However, with gunning weapons, it is used as direct ammunition, being fired as energy bursts. magic spells can be equipped as well through programmed ether stones in armor and jewelry Also. Mages, those who study magic as a field of science, are capable of casting spells, using nothing but spirit ether. Witchcraft witchcraft is a forbidden form of magic which requires the assistance of a demon. there are 2 varieties of witchcraft. the first is a basic witch. Witches are those who have made a contract with a demon and had their soul branded, witch magic uses the power of words to create their effects, they must use an incantation to direct their powers, this gives witchcraft far more freedom and strength than normal magic, however the intensity of the hexes used will cost the witch, witchcraft does not use EP but rather witches cast directly from their HP. Demon Witchers are a far more powerful and severe form of witchcraft users, they must keep their demon near at all times as they require their power constantly. they must give up their soul completely before obtaining power and are marked by a brand on their flesh by the demon, as long as the mark remains they will stay alive. in order for a demon witcher to cast a spell they must make a sacrifice to their demon, be it a body part, organ, follower, or something simple like a flower or sword. the more valuable the sacrifice the stronger the spell, Demon Witcher's spells have almost no limits, simply asking the demon to do whatever is needed and then making the appropriate sacrifice will work Mythology Numerous gods exist in the world, this list details the main ones, much mythos is however left up to the players to discover along the way. The gods are split into several categories Creator gods- Ordiir: the god of law, born from the collision of the primal forces of order and chaos, he is very dark and mysterious but also calm and soothing. Khaaos: the god of discord, born from the collision of the primal forces of order and chaos, he is bright and blinding like the sun, his personality too is hot and fiery Major Gods- Magus: God of magic, oldest of the born gods and their current leader. Chara: the goddess of warfare Meelos: the god of love Syrino: god of the moon Idessa: goddess of the sun Noctis: god of wisdom Ubridge: God of time Iscaar: goddess of death Finn- God of revelries Cherun- God of childlike innocence and purity Meenan: goddess of life Minor gods- Iver: patron of the city of Iver, a god of prosperity Vega: patron of new vega city, a goddess of luck Tolmec: patron on Tollera, god of health Free/wild gods- Tao:god of indulgence and gluttony Iska: Goddess of deception. Other- Under the gods are spirits, beings which exist in the world and often influence daily life. there are three major catagories of spirits. Divine- Divine spirits dwell in the realm of the gods mainly, but traverse to the mortal realm when on tasks, most of them are intelligent and in fact quite wise, they usually appear as humanoids, bearing large feathery wings. Earth- Spirits of the earth come in a number of varieties, ranging from small animals, to towering giants of stone and grass. they range in intelligence from mindless to genius. Demonic- Demons are as variable as earth spirits, however, they are all corrupted and posessed by mailce and evil, any spirit can be corrupted into a demon, resulting in them being quite powerful at times. there are numerous powerful "demon lords and ladies" Demon lords- The great 7- a group of demon lords, representing seven cardinal vices of man Garijjon- Lord of Wrath Moiria- Lady of Gluttony Ouya- Lady of Avarice Silas- Lord of Lust Kimia- Lady of Pride Far'kaa- Lord of Envy Hirsc'a- Lady of Sloth Other Demon lords Forga'is- The Walker of Dusk Ki'isisk- The Thief of Souls Murdill- The Prince of Beasts. Demios- The god of corruption, both progenator and ruler of the demons _____________________________________________________________________ a holy text exists in the form of the Buku Supayiam, a document forged by mortals as a means of understanding the divine order and will Character Creation The following is a basic character sheet for the world (example of a completed one: HERE) ---- INFO __________________________ NAME: AGE: RACE: ALIGNMENT: LIKES: DISLIKES: HEIGHT: WEIGHT: JOB: LEVEL: Summarized-bio: STATS _________________________ (level 1 starts with 10 points to allocate, plus one to a racial bonus. Points are awarded for deeds and leveling) HP:(starts at 100 for most races. humans get 50 extra) EP:(starts at 100 for most races. humans get 50 extra) STR: DEX: INT: WIS: SKILL POINTS: ABILITIES/SKILLS _________________________ DAILY SKILLS: ENCOUNTER SKILLS: AT WILL: INVENTORY ____________________________ ARMOR: CHEST: HANDS: ORNAMENTS: HEAD: LEGS: FEET: MAIN WEAPON: SECONDARY WEAPON: BAG: FUNDS: Category:Neoterra